


Day Job

by Arnie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Arnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Mycroft actually do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Job

Mycroft sighed to himself as he sat at his desk and reached for the new folder on his brother. Really, it seemed Sherlock couldn't keep out of trouble for more than five minutes, and he had a habit of dragging his flatmate along in his wake - not that John was putting up much resistance. Privately, Mycroft thought John Watson was a marvel. He was yielding enough to endure Sherlock's demanding ways, but had enough fortitude to stand up to him when the situation called for it. That latter quality also prevented Sherlock from becoming bored with him, which was another miracle in itself. John couldn't be a better flatmate and companion for Sherlock if Mycroft had had him custom ordered.

He allowed a slight smile to cross his face at that thought. Custom ordered indeed! Take one soldier, battle-hardened, with nerves of steel, but with enough compassion... Hmm... If anything happened to John, it might be something to look into. Mycroft made a note of the idea. Not that Sherlock would, voluntarily, allow anything to happen to John, of course, and Mycroft had given orders to ensure the doctor would be around for a long, long time to keep his brother occupied but, well, even with the best of intentions, things happened. That incident with the Tong, for instance.

Mycroft tutted to himself disapprovingly. He'd been quite disappointed with his employees over that mishap. How they'd overlooked John being kidnapped from the flat by a group of acrobats was mind-boggling. Doctor Sawyer, too! Really, you just couldn't get the staff nowadays. Well, maybe when they returned from their long exile abroad, they'd have learned to be more attentive. Not that they'd be trusted with keeping surveillance on any of the occupants of number two two one Baker Street. No, Mycroft was quite determined on that point; it was obvious that even Mrs. Hudson would be beyond their poor skills. Not that Mrs. Hudson gave her team any trouble, of course, the dear lady, but Sherlock and John more than compensated for that.

Opening the file, Mycroft gazed at the report within, then smiled slightly. It seemed Detective Inspector Dimmock had atoned for his poor beginning by being positively friendly towards Sherlock, contacting him immediately when an interesting case had landed on his desk. Sherlock had been quite intrigued by the case, as the victim had been... Mycroft frowned at the word. Unless the standard of Jane's typing had suddenly deteriorated, it seemed the victim had been harpooned to death. Mycroft raised his eyebrows and shook his head. It seemed almost careless to him. Well, no matter; Sherlock had solved the case without himself or John coming into contact with the business end of a harpoon and without John being kidnapped, which must have made a nice change for the poor man.

Feeling rather satisfied, Mycroft put Sherlock's folder to one side and opened the next one awaiting his attention. Almost immediately, he frowned. Not another paternity suit! Honestly, the man was a menace. If he wasn't so successful in the field, Mycroft would have considered firing him. Maybe the boffins could come up with some kind of automatic contraceptive. Either that or booby-trap the man's trousers. Mycroft was quite out of patience with him. If he was right, and Mycroft always was, this made the nineteenth paternity suit to cross his desk.

"Over-population problem?" Mycroft murmured to himself. "Stop him in his tracks and we could solve it!"

Really, the man was like a rabbit. Yes, he got the job done - usually in the most explosive way possible - but he was costing the country a fortune in terms of child support. Mycroft tutted again. Not only that, the man seemed to be incapable of following orders; his last bout of defiance had led to one of their own being murdered, and Mycroft felt he'd been perfectly justified in ordering his arrest. Not that that had stopped James, of course; he'd merely overwhelmed his guards in the elevator (more medical bills!) and raced off after the killer. Fortunately for James, the Prime Minister was positively a fan of his and saw nothing wrong with James carousing his way across the world. "Typically British!" he called it. Maybe he'd change his tune when the cost of this latest escapade was brought to his attention, though Mycroft doubted it.

Mycroft glanced at the clock and wrote his initial in the corner of the report. Time enough for that later. The man himself was due for a briefing, if he wasn't late, that was...or in the outer office flirting with Mycroft's secretary.

A subdued beep from the intercom showed that at least James was on time for once. Mycroft pressed the button. "Send him in, Miss Moneypenny."

The door opened and shut, and Mycroft closed the folder and sat back, steepling his fingers as his agent took a seat. "Good morning, 007. I hope you're ready for your next mission..."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The case mentioned is The Adventure of Black Peter, from The Return of Sherlock Holmes. It was actually investigated by Inspector Hopkins.
> 
> Yep, I know, M is now female and played by Judi Dench. I just couldn't resist the idea.


End file.
